


The Language of Secrets

by McKay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKay/pseuds/McKay
Summary: Remus understands what Severus doesn't say.





	The Language of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005. 
> 
> This was written for memorycharm's poetry month challenge, based on lines from William Blake's "Love's Secret", which immediately put me in mind of Snape/Lupin.
> 
> _Never seek to tell thy love,_  
>  Love that never told can be;  
>  For the gentle wind doth move  
>  Silently, invisibly.

Remus knew Severus' secret language. It had taken a long time for him to translate the subtle nuances and unusual vocabulary, but he had done it, because it was a language meant for him alone. 

The rest of the world heard barbs and ice and disdain, and people wondered what made Remus stay with such a cold, sharp-tongued man, but Remus smiled his calm smile and said nothing, because he heard what they did not. 

Alone in the quiet solitude of their bedroom, Severus loosened the tie from Remus' hair and tossed it aside, sifting his fingers through the soft waves and combing them gently; his lips quirked upward almost imperceptibly as he leaned close and breathed deeply, his nose buried in the tender spot just beneath Remus' ear. He plunged his hands deeper, massaging Remus' scalp with a firm touch as he nuzzled kisses along the side of Remus' neck, seeking out the places that made Remus' breath hitch with his lips and teeth and nose. 

_I like the silken slide of your hair through my fingers. You close your eyes and smile when I play with your hair; sometimes, you even moan. So I do it often, because it gives you pleasure. I like breathing in your scent; it's warm and comforting, yet wild just beneath the surface, where the wolf lurks. No scent has ever captivated me as yours has, and I want to overwhelm my senses with it._

Slipping his hands beneath the hem of Remus' jumper, he slid it up, and Remus obligingly raised his arms so Severus could pull it up, over his head, and off, discarding it on the floor. Long fingers splayed on his chest as Severus ran his hands slowly down Remus' body, hands molding to every plane and angle along the way to the fastening of Remus' trousers. 

Severus undressed him with meticulous care, batting away his hands when he tried to help, and Severus touched him as each garment was peeled away, his elegant hands skimming along the surface of Remus' skin as if it was the first time he'd ever touched another human body before, as if he was trying to memorize Remus through touch alone. 

Grasping Remus' hips, he steered Remus to the bed and guided him down, pausing only long enough to strip off his own clothes as swiftly as possible before climbing onto the bed with him. Straddling Remus' waist, he bent over and ran his tongue over the scars marring Remus' left shoulder. 

_I don't care that your hair is grey. I don't care that your body is scarred. Touching you is a pleasure I never dreamt I would ever have. Sometimes, it amazes me that you grant me this privilege, given our complex and rocky history. I've done hurtful things to you, but I'll try to soothe away the wounds of the past with every caress to show you how much things have changed. The pleasure your body offers is a gift to be savored, and I have no intention of rushing, even if you beg._

Capturing Remus' face between his hands, he brushed gentle kisses along the sharp line of Remus' jaw, across his forehead, and down each cheek, paying special attention to the pale freckles dusting Remus' nose and darting his tongue out to taste the little dimple that formed when Remus smiled up at him. 

Remus wound both arms around his shoulders, urging him down, wanting a kiss, and Severus obliged, sealing his mouth over Remus' in a slow, deep kiss that drugged Remus' senses, his tongue seeking out Remus', twining with it, tasting every inch of Remus' mouth. 

_I like the way you taste. I like the intimacy of sharing your breath with each kiss. I like the way our mouths fit. If you make those little whimpering noises, I'll kiss you harder and deeper, because I like those sounds, and I want you to make more of them because of me -- because of my kisses._

Reaching for his wand, Severus nudged Remus' legs apart, his dark eyes never leaving Remus' face as he tapped Remus' hip and murmured the stretching and lubrication charms that would prepare Remus. Remus caught his breath as he always did, heartbeat accelerating in anticipation. He loved this part. Loved when Severus positioned Remus' legs over his shoulders and thrust deep. Remus gasped, his toes curling as Severus buried himself to the hilt, grinding his hips against Remus' arse as if trying to get even deeper. 

"Yes... oh, yes... more..." Remus moaned, because his language was secret, but not silent as Severus'. He clutched Severus' shoulders, nails digging in to sallow flesh as Severus drove hard and fast and deep, thrusting, pounding, filling Remus completely. 

_I'm going to take you and make you mine, because you belong to me as I belong to you. We fit, like two halves sliding together, home at last. I want to be inside you so deep, to fill you so completely that you forget everyone but me. I want to watch you come undone because of the pleasure I give you. It fills me with triumph and power that I can give you this and make you shatter so completely, and I never tire of the sight of it._

Long fingers curled around his cock, slick and strong, stroking it from base to tip and back down again, slowly at first but gradually increasing the tempo until Remus was panting, sweat beading on his face, and the tension coiled ever tighter. 

"Oh, God, yes... Severus... so close... please..." 

The stroking continued, faster, harder, wringing pleasure from Remus' body, and Remus threw his head back with a cry, hips surging against Severus' fist as he spilled over Severus' fingers. He collapsed against the mattress, gulping air into his starved lungs, his gaze riveted on the sight of Severus licking the back of his hand.

_You see how hungry I am for you? There is nothing about you that I don't want to devour. There is nothing about you that I find distasteful or repulsive. If it weren't for this damned lube on my fingers, I'd lap up every last drop, but I'll take what I can get until the next time I swallow your cock whole._

And then Severus' fingers were digging into his thighs as Severus bent him almost double, slamming into him again and again and again, and Remus yielded to the fierce demands of Severus' body, offering himself willingly for Severus' pleasure. If he could have grabbed Severus' arse and forced him deeper, he would have; he wanted Severus inside him, under his skin completely. 

Severus thrust and came, and Remus echoed his hoarse cry. Slowly, carefully, he eased out and away, lowering Remus' legs from his shoulders and crawling up to collapse beside Remus. He nudged Remus' shoulder, and, recognizing the signal, Remus rolled onto his side, facing away from Severus, and Severus spooned up behind him, draping one arm across Remus' waist and burying his nose against the back of Remus' neck. 

_I love you._

Remus smiled and reached for Severus' hand, twining their fingers and squeezing gently as he closed his eyes and nestled closer. His heart rate slowed, his body relaxed, and he breathed a contented sigh before letting himself drift off, sated and secure. 

_I love you too, Severus._


End file.
